El Tigre's Colossal Adventures/El Tigre: Forever
El Tigre's Colossal Adventures (also known as El Tigre 2020 (formerly) and El Tigre: the Continuing Adventures of Manny Rivera) is a revival/reboot hybrid that is based on and a continuation of the show of the same name that aired on BET (new episodes), Jetix, Disney+ (in 2022), Nickelodeon Latin America, Disney XD Canada and Disney Channel. Animation provided by 9story Media (credited only (first part)), and Titmouse Inc. (second part). More info sometimes soon. Episodes First Half the Aftermath of the Undecided * the Ultimate Decision (la Decisión Final) - In this 22-minute opener, Manny (El Tigre) has to finally either choose Good or Evil, and Frida, Rudolpho, Grandpapi, and Zoe with El Oso Sr. (Tom Kenny) help him, but, due to multi-track drifting, El Tigre's now fighting for good, with a side of evil. (Manny's Mojo and El Oso Sr.'s first appearance.) (2/20/20 (BET), 2/21/20 (Jetix)) * Puma Rehabilitation (Rehabilitación de Puma)/Sundae Adventure (Adventura Sundae) - Grandpapi (Puma Loco) has life terrors, realizes that he is getting old. So, El Tigre and Frida help him get younger./Shari (Tara Strong), Manny's younger sister hears Rudolpho mention ice cream if El Tigre helps his younger sister defeat a villain. So, she, including El Tigre, use smarts to avert Zoe (Black Cuervo) from getting the key to Miracle City. (Shari's first appearance.) (2/27/20 (BET), 2/28/20 (Jetix)) * La Tigresa Returns (La Tigresa Regresa)/Ponying Around (Ponying Alrededor) - Frida creates a belt similar to Manny's, and joins in Terence (Jessica DiCicco) to return a skull bomb to Sartina of the Dead's Ghost before time runs out. (Frida's Mojo, Terence, Ronnie Anne, Stella, Carl and Carltoon's first appearance.)/Twoople Spoople arrives in Miracle City and becomes friends with Manny (El Tigre). (3/5/20 (BET), 3/6/20 (Jetix)) Trina Riffin's Arrival in Miracle City * El Tigre Takes on the Rangers! (エル・ティグレがレンジャーズに挑む !/Eru Tigure ga Renjāzu ni Idomu!)/the Revenge of Sergio (la Venganza de Sergio) - the Epic Rangers Super Sword Force (ERSSF) were hired by the Mayor, so El Tigre, La Tigresa, and Puma Loco try and disguise themselves as the ERSSF's rivals and take back the Knights of Miracle City's tyranny./Trina and Mina Riffin moves into Sergio and Diego (Dr. Chipotle Jr.)'s house and plan anarchy to Miracle City and win the heart of Nick Mallory, so El Tigre, White Panthera and La Tigresa must defeat Trina and Sergio before it's too late. (Trina, Mina and Nick's first appearance.) (3/12/20 (BET), 3/13/20 (Jetix)) * Kittymania/Tokyo Knights (Caballeros de Tokio) - A robot cat invasion has raided the school, so El Tigre and La Tigresa, must avert a takeover to the school and Nick Mallory's house./a Japan-imported game drops in Miracle City, and the game forces Manny (El Tigre) to play this entire game. So, he musts save himself from playing this... or something. (3/19/20 (BET), 3/20/20 (Jetix)) * Battle for Dreamland (Batalla por Dreamland) - In this hour-long episode, El Tigre, La Tigresa, Zoe and Che (Greg Cipes) travel to Dreamland to save it from the Mirage City Knights (Jack Black, Amy Poehler, Kristen Wiig, Ian Hecox) and forgive Quincess Trina for all the trouble both of the teams caused. (3/26/20 (BET), 3/27/20 (Jetix)) * a Robot Among Us (un Robot Entre Nosotros)/the Gem Beyond the Mist (la Gema Más Allá de la Niebla) - a Robot named MT-780 (Alanna Ubach) arrives at school and is stronger and faster than El Tigre. So he must defeat him in order to protect the tough guys, Carl (Dane Cook) and Carltoon (Jacob Hopkins). (MT-780's first appearance.)/After knowing that something made Grojband cease to exist, El Tigre and Django of the Dead finds a gem revealing the code "(/0j347)". Then, Trina knocks him unconscious and drags him to her love shrine. So he must escape from it, before someone else including Ronaldcop (Dana Snyder) finds it. (Ronaldcop's first appearance.) (4/2/20 (BET), 4/3/20 (Jetix)) * the Santiago Touch (el Touque de Santiago)/Mission's Aboard! (¡La Misión a Bordo!) - Ronnie Anne gets improved and has become prettier and more attractive to El Tigre. The effect kept growing and growing, so he and La Tigresa must undo the effect./a Tape dropped by in Miracle City, and the tape says that Manny (El Tigre), Frida (La Tigresa), and White Panthera must find the gems labeled "^o73/", "<17", "1(A", and "74\eY" and revive Grojband to keep them safe for regeneration later. So they prepare for their BIGGEST journey yet... (4/9/20 (BET), 4/10/20 (Jetix)) the Return of Grojband * the Return of MT-780 (el Regreso de MT-780) - Mandy joins in Trina's brigade after she overhears and fears that Corey will be resurrected. So Mandy rebuilds MT-780 and adds in a belt to the mix, and the robot become much more powerful, so the Knights of Miracle City (El Tigre, La Tigresa, White Panthera, Puma Loco) must confront, outsmart and defeat MT-780 and Mandy altogether and find the Corey gem. (Mandy's first appearance.) (4/16/20 (BET), 4/17/20 (Jetix)) * Miracle Sooga (Milagro Sooga) - the Knights of Miracle City arrive to Sooga Village to find Kin gem, guarded by Muji: King of the Zombies, and Tobe (joined Trina's brigade). So they must defeat them in order to get the gem. (Muji, Tobe, and Pucca's first appearance.) (4/23/20 (BET), 4/24/20 (Jetix)) * Moustache City (Ciudad del Bigote) - Raul (Manny's best bud) returns to Miracle City, and tells El Tigre, La Tigresa and Terence that the Kon gem is in Raul's hometown. Shocking, isn't this? When they and Raul get to Moustache City, they find the Moustache Mafia (also joined Trina's brigade), guarding the Kon gem and the money robbed from five banks, so El Tigre, La Tigresa, Raul, and Terence must defeat the mafia in order to retrieve the money and get the gem. (4/30/20 (BET), 5/1/20 (Jetix)) * Return to Dreamland (Regreso a Dreamland) - In the first half of the event, the Knights of Miracle City, and Shari's quest to revive Grojband continues. They run into the Laney gem, Quincess Trina, and an altered Candy Crush-esqe version of Miracle City (Miracle Internet), where a whole bunch of Nick Mallory's live. So they must bring the Grojband back by putting the gems in the Love Pot before it's too late. (TBA 2020) * Escape from Dreamland (Escapar de Dreamland) - In the second half of the event, the Knights of Miracle City, with Shari and Katrina (which she had joined the team), have encountered something along with El Robblele (Richard Horwitz), and Quincess Trina's Cyborg. Grojband is finally revived by La Tigresa and Shari, and they must save the gems and Miracle City before the armada get the hold of them. (Featured Song: Grojband Theme/I'm Back by Grojband) (Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney's first appearance.) (TBA 2020) * Glasses Girl (Gafas Niña)/Like Panther, Like Cousin (Como Pantera, Como Prima) - While El Tigre, Corey, and Laney keep the gems in a safe place, Frida gets mystical 3D glasses that change reality as people wear them. This gets out of control, so El Tigre must save her from those glasses. (Featured Song: Fight the Power by Bis)/Rudolpho (White Panthera)'s cousin (Ice Cube) arrives in Miracle City and gives El Tigre a makeover. So, Frida (La Tigresa) and Black Cuervo must save El Tigre from taking it too far. (Featured Song: I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan) (TBA 2020) * the Orbs and Miracle City/Tigre Act 2 - the Space Orbs (G'ORB (Richard Horwitz), T'ORB (Greg Eagles), Z'ORB (Richard Horwitz), N'ORB (Nancy Cartwright)) arrive Miracle City and take control of Puma Loco's sombrero. So El Tigre, White Panthera, and Frida (La Tigresa) must save the sombrero before the orbs destroy Miracle City. (Featured Song: Ich Will by Rammstein) (G'ORB, T'ORB, Z'ORB and N'ORB's first appearance.)/Manny (El Tigre) gives Corey his belt "incase he's busy of something else". He tries it on, and transforms into "Tigre Act 2". He gets more achievements as he does, Manny wanted to calm Corey down, but Corey refuses to, and goes out of control. So Manny, transforms himself to his childhood alter-ego: "the Boxed Avenger", and he must save Corey from becoming too much. Tigre Act 2 and La Tigresa's Adventures/El Tigre: Spirit's Highway * the First Quest from the Elders - Manny (El Tigre) is in a deep state of relaxation, then, when he is at full level, he is transported to the spirit realm where the Rivera Elders (El Tigre the First (Kevin Richardson), Dark Leopard (Doug Hadders), Golden Leon (Miguel Sandoval), Mighty Cheetar (Tom Kenny), Justice Jaguar (Eric Bauza)) live. the First mission from the Elders is to get the ice crystal from the asteroid belt of Zazuba. * the Director is In!/TBA - As a spirit orb (Billy Kametz) possesses the body of Manny (El Tigre) (whose spirit/mojo is in the spirit realm), TBA. El Tigre: Forever El Tigre: Forever (also known as El Tigre: 4Ever, El Tigre: the Fourth of Manny Rivera, El Tigre: Book 4 and Forever: T4) is a continuation of El Tigre's Colossal Adventures and the show of the same name. (More coming later.) Episodes Coming later as well!Category:Jetix Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel shows Category:BET Category:2020s American animated television series Category:2020 American television series debuts Category:Mexopolis Category:Titmouse Inc. Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV-PG Category:Disney XD Category:Disney XD shows Category:Disney+ Category:Disney+ Originals Category:Vortexx Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:El Tigre